In order to control entrance to a room or a device, a security system or admittance system can be implemented. Traditional systems have included a physical key. A physical key requires the operator to maintain possession of the physical key for both entrance and preventing others from entrance. Other systems involve electronic devices that communicate via wired or wireless technology. These systems can include batteries to operate.